Murdering Passion
by tsuki-san16
Summary: Seto Kaiba, one of the top PI’s in Japan. Katsuya Jounouchi, rookie extraordinaire. Will they be able to work together to solve a bloody case, or will they end up killing each other first? Eventual SJ.
1. Partners

A/N – Hey people! I had a sudden idea for a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and I decided to try it out. If you all like it, then I'll write more. This is my first ever shonen-ai fanfic and I hope I don't screw it up too badly. Please excuse me if I do.

Summary: Seto Kaiba, one of the top PI's in Japan. Katsuya Jounouchi, rookie extraordinaire. Will they be able to work together to solve a bloody case, or will they end up killing each other first? Eventual S/J.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Kaiba and Jou would be together by now.

Murdering Passion

Seto Kaiba sat as his office desk, angrily shuffling through a mountain of papers and folders. Sheets littered the floor in a messy display of anger, ripped papers were crushed up into little balls that were unable to make it through the journey to the garbage can. The rich mahogany of the desk was unseen under the unorganized mess that was Seto Kaiba's office. The brunette sighed and crushed up yet another paper, throwing it at the basket without even looking at it.

There was a light knock at the door, signifying yet another of his annoying co-workers. With a growl, he asked the person to enter.

"Uh, the boss would like to speak with you Kaiba." Came the infuriatingly high-pitched and sickeningly sweet voice of the secretary, Kotomi.

"Fine. Get out." He snarled, getting up from his leather chair and stalking towards the door. Kotomi flashed him a sugary-sweet smile, causing the brunette to scowl. "Do I need to define what the words 'get out' mean?"

"Of course not." the girl smiled before twirling around in her short skirt and heading back to the front desk.

Kaiba sighed again and made his way to the chief's office. Seto had been a PI for a few years now, and at only 22 he still had plenty of time left to make it to the top. Already he was one of the top agents in Tokyo, and he planned to keep it that way. Except…

'_This stupid case just makes no sense.'_ He thought irritably as he entered the elevator, punching in the number for the top floor. He had been working on it for three weeks now, and ever since the first one there had been two other murders, one for each week. The entire office knew these crimes were connected, as the murder victims were either police officers or private investigators like him. Someone was after the justice system, and they were doing a very good job of hiding themselves.

Blood dripped from the tip of the pliers, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind as to what they might have been used for. A dirty deed had been done this night, and the pathetic PI's wouldn't even find the body until the next day, if they were lucky. A sadistic laugh grew in intensity until it was echoing off the crimson walls until it finally subsided, leaving an eerie quiet in its wake.

"Come and get me if you can, Seto-kun."

Kaiba stopped as he reached the office door of the boss and he knocked on it sternly.

"Come in." came a muffled voice from inside, and Kaiba grabbed the brass doorknob, opening the door and closing it swiftly.

"You called for me, Yamato-san?" Kaiba said coldly, sitting down in the chair opposite of the chief.

"That's right, Kaiba. As you know, this case is getting way out of hand, we need to find out what's going on as soon as possible." Yamato began, leaning forward on his leather chair and looking at the brunette.

"There's been another murder?" Kaiba guessed, calmly resting his head on his hand.

"Hai. Down on Shijuko street. Did you know Tomoko-san?" the chief asked, pulling out a notepad and scribbling an address on it before handing it to Kaiba.

Kaiba took the paper. "Hai, I met her. She's the red head, correct?" he answered, placing the paper in his trench coat pocket.

"That's right. Now, Kaiba, I know you're not going to like this, but I think you need a partner." Yamato said suddenly, leaning away from Kaiba as he waited for the brunette's undoubtedly angry response.

Kaiba scowled. "I don't need a partner. You know that full well, Yamato-san."

"I understand how you are feeling Kaiba, but what happened, happened and there's no turning back. I am ordering you to accept your partner and work with him. You take on too much work and I'm worried for your safety as well as that of the other workers here. I need this case solved, and solved quickly."

Kaiba glared at the chief, knowing he could not disobey a direct order. Yamato could easily find another PI to solve the case. He sighed, defeated. "Fine. Where is he?"

"He should be here any mom-"

"Konnichiwa (1)!" came a cheerful voice as the door banged open and a grinning blonde stood framed in the doorway.

'_God save us all.'_ Kaiba thought, glaring at the blonde.

A/N: Yay, I've finished the first chapter. I know it's a bit short, but please bear with me. The next few chapters will be a lot longer. I just wanted to see if this story will catch on so please review! Thanks!

(1) Konnichiwa – Good afternoon


	2. Meeting People

A/N – Yay! People are actually enjoying my fic. I feel so special. T.T

Kaiba: You are special, very special.

Tsuki-san: I don't like your tone of voice Mr.

Kaiba: Whatever. -.-

Tsuki-san: Anyways, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own a bunch of cards! Damn proud of them too! Also, does anyone know how to put lines and such between paragraphs to show that it's going to something else? I've tried everything and none of them show up. -.-

Murdering Passion

"Let me get this straight." Kaiba said for what seemed like the thousandth time as he rubbed his temples slowly. "You…you are a rookie."

"That's right!" Jou replied cheerfully, causing Kaiba to twitch once again.

"Yamato-san, you gave me a ROOKIE as a partner?" Kaiba stated with forced calm, turning to send a glare in the chief's direction before looking at the blonde closely for the first time. He was shorter than him, but Kaiba was the tallest person in the building. His blonde hair was a mess, but his eyes were a golden brown, and Kaiba couldn't help but stare at them for a moment.

"He may be a rookie, Kaiba, but he is exceptional. He did fail all of his exams, but he passed the practical tests with amazing ease." Yamato said calmly, breaking Kaiba out of his daze.

"So he's basically a lucky idiot."

"I resent that!" the blonde shot, not even looking up from the pencil house he was trying (and failing) to build.

Kaiba sent the chief an exasperated look. _'This is just what I need…'_

-enter in time lapse-

"Sure is a fancy car you've got here Seto. Is it okay if I call you Seto, Seto?" Jou grinned, munching on a chip from his bag.

Kaiba twitched. "For the last time, no!"

"Aw, don't be angry! Fine, I'll call you Kaiba, but Seto sounds a lot better y'know." He grinned, putting away his bag of chips and looking out the window. '_Nothing interesting out there. Let's look over here.'_ He thought, turning his head to look over at Kaiba. He was handsome, which pissed Jou off greatly. '_Who's he think he is anyway? Mr. I'm-So-Great-You're-Not-Even-Good-Enough-To-Kiss-My-Shoes.' _He paused to look at Kaiba's eyes. _'They're so cold. I wonder why?' _

"Humph." Kaiba grunted, turning the car down a residential street on the outskirts of the busy downtown district, oblivious to Jou's scrutiny. The last murder victim lived on this bright street, only two blocks from the nearest police station.

Kaiba stopped his shiny black car (as Jou liked to call it) on the side of the street next to a small blue house lined with police tape. The outside lawn was nicely kept, and it looked like your average middle-class house.

"Ah, Seto! I see you've finally made it. What took you so long?" called a voice as a tall young man with a large spike for hair ran up to the annoyed PI.

"Babysitting, Honda." Kaiba muttered, tilting his head in the direction of Jou who was trying to figure out how to unlock the door. Honda didn't blame the blonde for having trouble, the door had about twenty different buttons and half of them didn't seem to do anything.

"I see, well are you two coming in?" he asked when Jou had finally managed to open the door and join them on the front lawn.

"I suppose. Has the body been moved or touched?" Kaiba asked as they strode across the lawn and into the small house.

"Nope. We're not stupid enough to do that again. We can't afford to loose more officers to hidden bombs." Honda said, a disgusted look on his face.

They entered the living room, it's bright yellow walls covered in crimson red. Kaiba didn't even blink as he made his was carefully into the room, followed closely by the open-mouthed Jou.

"You'd think our murderer would have enough courtesy to keep it off the walls. What a mess." Honda muttered, kneeling down beside the corpse as Kaiba followed suite.

The body was a bloody mess. The woman's once pretty face was unrecognizable, her eyes gouged out with something sharp and very pointy indeed. Kaiba slid on some gloves, opening the victim's mouth and peering inside. He pulled out a small steak knife, which was jammed almost all the way down her throat, it's blade covered in wet crimson.

"He or she likes to change things around, don't they?" Honda mumbled, looking away from the blade in Seto's hand. At Kaiba's troubled look, he asked, "Did you know this woman, Seto?"

Kaiba said nothing as he placed the knife in a plastic bag and handed it over to one of the officers. "Yeah, I've known her for awhile now. She sometimes comes by to give me information." He paused, feeling he didn't need to elaborate.

Honda nodded. "Seems strange that there would be so much blood, especially on the walls. It's not like he shot her or did anything too bloody. It doesn't make sense." He said, almost to himself as he looked around at the walls that continued to shine its gruesome color.

"The walls aren't covered in blood." Came a voice from behind them and Kaiba looked around at Jou, his eyes widening slightly.

"What?"

"It's paint. Red paint."

-insert yet another time lapse-

"Kotomi, I want you to do a search of anyone who has bought some red paint in the last two days. Any store that sells some nearby, do you understand?" Kaiba ordered, stopping at the girl's desk as he and Jou entered the office.

The girl's eyes widened. "Have you found some clues, Seto-kun!" she squealed, causing Jou to clap his hands over his ears. If she found the order odd, she didn't voice her thoughts as she wrote a reminder down on sticky note with a fluffy pink pen.

"Shut up and do as your told." Kaiba growled before turning on his heel and motioning for Jou to follow him.

When he entered the office, Jou flopped onto the chair opposite Kaiba's. "So, you gunna thank me?"

"For what?"

"For figuring out the walls were painted!" Jou huffed, feeling a little under appreciated.

"So the puppy sniffs out some paint, big deal." Kaiba sneered, sitting in his leather chair and sorting through some more papers in search of his telephone.

Jou bristled. "Excuse me, but I have a name ya know! Show me some respect, I am your partner after all!"

Kaiba stood up, cell phone in hand. He walked around his desk, and, placing his hands on each armrest, he leaned close to Jou, their faces inches apart. "Respect is earned, not given. Learn that well puppy." The brunette whispered, turning around and heading out of the office.

Jou blinked, staring at the window across from him. After a moment, he sat up. "Jerk." He muttered, slamming his fist on the chair's armrest. Getting up, he stalked to the door, intent on giving that blue-eyed brunette a piece of his mind, when he bumped into someone, knocking them over.

"Oof!" came a gasp as its owner fell over. Jou managed to grab their hand before they hit the ground, and he pulled them back into a standing position.

"Ah, gomen nasai (1), I should have been watching where I was going." The blonde apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, that's quite alright. Are you Seto's new partner?" the person asked, wiping off his shirt and pants. He was short and had long platinum blonde hair, which stuck out all over the place. His chocolate brown eyes stood out over his pale skin.

"Uh, yeah. Or at least, I'm _supposed_ to be." He muttered, smiling at the other man.

"I know what you mean. Oh, my name's Ryou Bakura." He offered his hand. "You can call me Ryou, if you want."

"Katsuya Jounouchi, at your service." Jou grinned, giving him a small bow before shaking his proffered hand. Before he could say anything else, he was bowled over by another platinum blonde who jumped on him from behind, knocking him onto the ground.

"Bakura, stop it!" Ryou shouted, pulling the other off poor Jou.

"Itai (2), did someone get the license plate number for that truck?" Jou groaned, pushing himself to his feet. He looked over at Ryou and his eyes widened. "There's two of you!" he shouted dramatically, pointing at the two 'twins'.

Ryou laughed nervously. "This is my partner, Bakura."

"Partner _and_ lover. Don't you forget that gaki (3)." The other Bakura snarled, wrapping his arms possessively around Ryou.

Jou raised his hands in a sign of peace. "I wasn't going after him. You didn't have to knock me down ya freak!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and Ryou quickly muttered a goodbye, dragging his enraged partner away.

Jou shook his head, feeling that this was turning out to be a very odd day indeed. '_What was I doing? Oh, right. I was going to go kick Kaiba's stuck-up ass.'_ He nodded and turned down the hall, intent on finding the brunette.

-insert time lapse-

Kaiba sat in his office, flicking through paper after paper, trying to find a connection between the murders. It seemed as if the murderer was striking at random, killing anyone who happened to be alone. He flicked to another page just as the door slammed open and an angry Jou stood framed in the doorway.

"You!" he growled, stalking up to the only unoccupied chair in the room and flopping onto it.

Kaiba didn't even look up. "Me." He stated, reading over the page in front of him.

"I-" Jou started, when he was cut off by a small knock at the door. Kaiba told the person to enter, and the door opened, allowing a very short individual carrying paper to come into the room.

"Ah, Yugi. Did Kotomi finally do what I asked for once?" he asked, getting up and taking the paper from the short…boy?

"Of course not. He did it himself." Came a voice from the door as a man entered the room.

"WHAT?" Jou yelped suddenly, causing the short boy to jump slightly and the newcomer and Kaiba to stare at him oddly. "More twins?" he shouted, pointing at the two individuals, both of whom had spikey tri-colored hair and matching leather pants. (A/N – No, they are not wearing what they do in the show. There's a dress code here people!)

"Oh, you must have met Ryou and Bakura. I know it's shocking, but we're not brothers." The short boy smiled, pointing at the other man. "We actually met here. But, I should introduce us, shouldn't I? My name's Yugi Mutou and this is my partner, Yami." The violet-eyed youth smiled cutely, making Jou's shock melt into a puddle beneath him.

"O-oh. I'm Katsuya Jounouchi. You can call me Jou if you want." He shrugged, sending Kaiba a glare. The brunette wasn't even looking at him, as he was having a glaring match with Yami.

"Okay Jou! Don't mind them, they don't get along very well. They're always competing with each other. Anyway, here's the information I got." Yugi said, handing it to Jou who looked it over.

"Only two people bought red paint nearby, and it seems both of them paid in cash. However, the cashier said that one was male and one was female. The female was blonde and very ditzy, but the man seemed very suspicious." Yami said, breaking his glaring contest with Kaiba to look over at Jou.

"So it's safe to assume that our culprit could be this man?" Jou asked, putting the paper down on Kaiba's over laden desk.

"I would think so." Yami nodded, crossing his arms and smirking at Kaiba.

The brunette growled. "I thought I told you two that I didn't need your help? I was about to call the stores myself before you two got in the way. Don't you have your own case to work on?"

"We finished that one just the other day!" Yugi piped cheerfully, smiling at Kaiba. "The culprit's in jail as we speak."

"Whatever. Just stay away from my case." Kaiba snarled, turning back to his desk.

"OUR case." Jou muttered, pouting at the floor.

"Just thought we'd lend you our services, Kaiba." Yami smirked, before grabbing Yugi's hand gently and pulling him out the door. "Nice to meet you Jou!" Yugi called.

"They seem nice." Jou said, when the door closed behind them.

"They're idiots."

-end of chapter-

gomen nasai – I'm sorry

iie - No

gaki - Brat

Tsuki - There. Whew, this took awhile. I still haven't fully decided what I want in this story, I'm just writing as I go along. I do know who the murderer is, and what I want to happen in the end, but that's about it. Anyway, please review, I like to hear what you readers have to say. Flames are also welcome, not that I can stop them, mind you. If you do flame me, I would much prefer that it be constructive criticism, as that would make my story better. Thanks!

Oh yeah, I was also thinking about entering this story into a C2 community, what do you guys think?


	3. Death

Tsuki: -sob- Your reviews make me happy.

Kaiba: They do, she read them all over about a hundred times.

Tsuki: Shush you! Anyways, I realized that I forgot to answer to my reviewers! Ack, I'm so forgetful sometimes! But, I shall do that right now.

**Rubisora18117 **– First of all, thank you for being my first reviewer! And thank you, I hope it continues to be good throughout the rest of the story. To your second review: I can't tell you anything, as it would ruin the surprise! And thanks, I'll try that out and see if it works!

**Slushie Blu** – Thanks, I noticed there weren't very many fics out there for this sort of story. I hope I updated soon enough for you.

**Silver Rose Fox** – I'm glad you like it. I promise to keep it going. -nodnod-

**FireieGurl** – I thought it was a perfect Jou scene! As to your second review, yes Jou can come in handy. Oh yes he can.-nudgenudgewinkwink-

**Alexander The God** – Yes, I really enjoy cop stories too. It's too bad there aren't very many for Yu-Gi-Oh. tear To your second review: I try to make my stories have some humor in them, so I'm really glad I made at least one person laugh!

**Bluebelle** – What did I say it was? -goes to check- Oh, I said platinum blonde. Isn't that the same thing? I thought it was. Sorry if I'm wrong! I'll have to fix that. Just watch me forget to do it. -sweatdrop-

**Someone** – Of course, I'll give ya longer chapters. -rolls up sleeves-

**Einld** – Wow, what a nice long review! But…HOW DID YOU KNOW? -sob- No, I'm just kidding. If I told you whether you were close, that would break up the suspense, wouldn't it? I am hoping, however, that when the time comes to tell you who did it, it comes as a shock. I'm glad it's suspenseful though!

Tsuki: And for those of you who are wondering when we're going to get some fluffy Seto/Jou scenes…do not worry! They will come eventually, and I hope that I don't screw it up too badly. I've never written a kissing scene before! -feels so ashamed-

Kaiba: As you should be.

Tsuki: Anyway, enough of my babbling! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi! If they belonged to me…well…let's just say it wouldn't be airing on children's television channels! -smirk-

Murdering Passion

The door banged open loudly, causing Jou to whip around in surprise. "What-?" he started, but his voice died down as his eyes landed on the angry form of Seto Kaiba storming into the office. The look on his face was terrifying, and Jou scrambled to get out of his way.

Kaiba strode over to his desk, slamming yet another folder of paper onto it. Jou stood awkwardly to the side, rocking back and forth on his toes as Kaiba sat down on his leather chair and put his head in his hands. Jou waited for a moment or two, but when Kaiba didn't move from his position, he tentatively took a step forward.

"K-kaiba?" he asked, cursing himself for stuttering. He'd never seen the tall brunette this angry, not even when he first met him. True, it had been a week since then, but he was still being snarky with Jou and just as rude.

"Did something happen? Was there another murder?" he asked, slowly picking up the folder of papers. When Kaiba didn't lunge and attack him, he opened up the folder. Sure enough, it was a description of another murder victim. However…

"Oh no."

* * *

"That's right, he's bound to know something's up after this one. He'll know it's not just coincidental." A voice spoke, the hint of a smirk present in its tone. There was a pause as another voice spoke, its tone muffled as if the conversation was over the telephone. 

"What do you mean, 'we should stop'?" the original voice snapped, an annoyed edge now taking the place of the smirk. "You think I'd waste my valuable time just to stop halfway through? I don't _care_ if you think we'll get caught! If you don't like it, then _I'll_ do the rest!" With that said, the telephone was hung up.

"Soon enough, Seto Kaiba, soon enough."

* * *

"Seto-" 

"Get out."

"But, I think you need someone to be here with you now!"

"I said, get out."

"Iie (1). I will _not_ leave you here. It's not your fault Seto! No one knows who's behind these murders, he wouldn't blame you for that!" Jou yelled, slamming the folder down on the desk again. The brunette must have been in bad shape if he was allowing Jou to call him Seto.

Kaiba was silent, his head still in his hands. Jou sighed, sitting down on the chair across from him.

"Seto, do you think he would want you sitting here moping? I've only met him once, but I get the feeling he'd want you to be out there, finding his killer. This guy can't keep doing this Seto. We'll find him." Jou promised, standing up. He walked over to the door and paused, looking back at the brunette. "I'm sure Honda put up a good fight." With that, he closed the door quietly behind him.

Kaiba hadn't even moved.

* * *

"Is he still sulking?" Yugi asked quietly, sipping some steaming hot chocolate. 

"Yeah. He must have been good friends with Honda." Jou sighed, resting his head on his hand. "I wish he'd get that close with me." He muttered before he could stop himself. His new friend gave him a strange look, but didn't go any further.

"Well, I think what you said to him the other day really worked, he doesn't seem so angry any more. I suppose he has the right to be sad though, Honda was his friend."

"Yeah, I know that. I'll let him continue to brood, I've been doing some research of my own, but I can't seem to find anything." Jou sighed, switching his head to his other arm.

"Just make sure you get some sleep, hm?" Yugi said, patting him on the back as he stood up. "I'd better go, Yami and I have a new case to work on."

"See ya." Jou said, waving to him slightly before standing up and making his way back to the office he shared with Kaiba. _'I'll cheer him up, if it's the last thing I do.'_

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, as usual, looking over the papers with unseeing eyes. Jou marched up to the front of the desk. "Seto, we're going out." He demanded, taking a battle ready stance.

Kaiba looked up at him, his glazed eyes finally turning back to normal. "Are you asking me out on a date, puppy?"

Jou blushed fervently, grabbing his arm. "Of course not, ya freak! You need to lighten up and have some fun! We're going for a walk through the park!" he announced.

Kaiba glared at the blonde. "That's nice, but some of us have work to do. This case isn't going to solve itself."

Jou tugged on his arm, not willing to give up. "And this case isn't going to solve itself with you staring off into space. Let's go!" He then proceeded to drag the unwilling brunette out of the room and down the hall, every other PI watching them with open mouths as Jou caused Kaiba's head to bang into the elevator door.

"Oops, sorry Seto!" he grinned, as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

"Puppy, you do realize there's a murderer on the loose? And he's after PI's, which we happen to be?" Kaiba stated bluntly, glaring at the happy couples and playful children prancing around in the park. 

"I'm not staying cooped up in that office, no matter what!" Jou beamed, prancing around as much as the little children.

The brunette sighed, shoving his hands in his coat pocket. The weather was getting cooler as they neared winter, and that blond idiot wasn't even wearing a jacket.

"You're going to get a cold." He growled, glaring at the golden-eyed Jou.

Jou stopped in mid-skip, his eyes widening. "What's this? Is that a note of _concern_ I hear in _the_ Seto Kaiba's voice?" he gasped in mock shock, his hand flying to cover his mouth.

"Of course not, stop being an idiot." Kaiba said, shoving Jou out of his way as he continued down the path through the park. Jou pouted behind him before running after the brunette, his face determined.

"Listen Seto-"

"Don't call me that." Kaiba interrupted rudely.

"I've been calling you that for the past half hour!" Jou whined loudly, secretly happy that Kaiba was getting back to his old self.

"Humph." Seto grunted, deciding that it was easier to ignore the blonde.

"Seto-kuuuuuuuuun!" Jou said, drawing out the 'u'.

"Don't make me hurt you, puppy." Kaiba snarled, forgetting his decision to ignore the blonde.

"Demo (2)-" Jou began; however, he was cut off by the sound of a loud bang. His golden eyes searched around as people screamed, running for cover. They landed on a tall building not far away with a person on its roof, a sniper rifle in their hands.

"Get down!" Kaiba roared, tackling the blonde to the ground just as the sniper shot at them.

Jou landed on the ground hard, his head hitting the pavement fiercely. Stars swam in his vision as someone grabbed his arm, dragging him into a standing position before pulling him down the path and behind a large statue.

"Itai (3)…" he groaned, finally managing to bring a hand to his head.

"Shut up." Kaiba said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing up the police. Jou watched fearfully as a chip was shot off the statue, the sniper obviously not willing to let them go.

"Seto, are you okay?" he asked quietly, looking the brunette over.

"I'm fine." Kaiba said coldly, narrowing his ice blue eyes as another shot rang through the silence, chipping the statue even more. "The police are on their way."

Jou nodded, though that turned out to be a bad idea as his vision swam once more and his head throbbed painfully.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive, but by then the sniper had already made a run for it. Police started questioning witnesses, though without much success. The sniper had been too far away to see anything. Jou let out a breath, looking over at Kaiba. _'That was too close.'_

* * *

"Oh my God, are you two okay?" Yugi shouted, running towards them as they entered the office. 

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay, Seto-kun?" the high-pitched voice of the receptionist squealed, nearly shoving little Yugi to the floor in her haste to get to the brunette.

"We're fine, Yugi." Jou said, sending a glare at Kotomi before heading into the rows of cubicles occupied by various PI's.

"Yamato-san wants to talk to you and Kaiba, Jou." Yugi piped, pointing to the elevator that led to the chief's office. Jou nodded and grabbed Kaiba's arm, dragging him once more to the elevator and saving him from Kotomi's death grip.

* * *

"They never found the sniper." 

"Well, duh, he was long gone before the police got there." Jou said, leaning back on his chair in front of the chief's desk.

"Yes, well, it's not like they didn't try." Yamato said, sniffing indignantly at the blonde's tone.

"Enough of this." Kaiba said, interrupting the two of them. "Did you find the guy who bought the paint?"

"Uh, yes, that's another reason I called you two here. They've got him at the station. But-" Yamato stopped, holding up his hand as Jou started to stand up. "I do not think it wise for you two to go out again. I will go and ask the necessary questions."

"But-" Jou started, except the chief cut him off with a curt look.

"I do not need any more of my subordinates getting killed."

"What if they kill you?" Kaiba asked quietly, turning his icy gaze on the chief.

"I'll have a guard to protect me." The chief said, waving away Kaiba's uneasiness.

"What if they kill the guards too?" Jou asked frantically, feeling as if it would be partly his responsibility if the chief were to be killed too.

"I don't care what you two think, do not interfere. That's an order." Yamato stated, his voice brooking no argument and his tone clearly told them it was time to leave.

They did so with uneasy foreboding.

* * *

"Where's Kaiba, Jou?" Yami asked, his crimson eyes following the blonde as he sat down at the table with him and Yugi. 

"He fell asleep at the desk again." Jou shrugged, cushioning his head in his arms as he looked at the two lovers. "But enough about that freak." He grinned, sitting up straighter and placing a thick folder on the table. "I was wondering if you two could tell me a bit about the previous victims?" he asked, looking up at them.

"Sure thing!" Yugi chirped, picking up the folder and opening it up. Inside, there were pictures and information on the victims of the killer, as well as their time of death and anyone who might be their enemy.

"Thanks. So the first one to snuff it was a woman, Anzu Mazaki." Jou said, pointed out the picture of the auburn haired woman with a strangely annoying smile.

"Her." Yugi said darkly, which surprised the blonde. Yugi seemed to like just about everybody. Heck, he liked Kaiba for heaven's sake!

"I take it you don't like her." He pointed out, his facial expression confused.

"Yugi doesn't like her because she flirted with me a lot." Yami mused, clearing up the confusion. "She'd flirt with all the guys in the building. Mazaki was worse than Kotomi."

Jou doubted that was possible, but he nodded anyway.

"She had her favorites." Yugi added, glaring at the woman's picture. "Mostly Yami, Kaiba, Otogi, and Bakura. But she did flirt with everyone."

"I see. Okay then, let's move on." Jou said, quickly changing the subject. "Oh, Ryuugi Otogi was the second victim?" He asked, looking at the picture of the black haired, handsome man with dice for earrings.

"Otogi was Mazaki's partner. We all felt terribly sorry for him. They made a good team though. He flirted with everybody; women _and_ men." Yugi nodded, smiling slightly at the picture. "He did it in an amusing fashion, though. He'd fight with Honda all the time, whenever they met over a case."

"Seems like a funny guy." Jou mused, flipping to the next victim.

"Oh, that was the first officer to be killed. His name was Pegasus J. Crawford. He's from America." Yugi nodded, pointing out the silver haired man's birthplace. "He was…weird. But, he did teach Kaiba all that he knew."

"When they found his body, the other officers tried to lift him up after they'd run all their tests and a hidden bomb exploded, killing five more officers." Yami said sadly, shaking his head.

Jou wrinkled his face in disgust, but flipped the page nevertheless. "Tomoko Kujikura." He paused, looking at the girl's face. "She was unrecognizable when I saw her."

"You basically know about everyone else, ne(4)?" Yugi asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Yeah, I was here when these happened." He glanced at his watch. "Well, I'd better go and wake Kaiba, the chief should be back soon." He stood up, thanking the two as he headed back to the office he shared with Kaiba.

As he walked, his thoughts raced with the images of the victims and the information he had received from the two tri color haired twins. _They've all got a connection to Seto. He must have realized that._ He thought, nearly running into a wall because he wasn't paying attention. _But who would kill people who knew Kaiba? They must have a serious grudge against him._ He sighed, opening the door to the office.

Kaiba looked as if he had just woken up. The blinds behind him were open and the breeze was drifting into the room lazily.

"Where were you?" he demanded, sitting up in his chair.

"Why do you care?" Jou muttered irritably, drooping down onto the vacant chair.

"I don't."

Jou looked at the brunette suspiciously. He opened his mouth to retort, when he heard the office door open again. The blonde gave Kaiba a look before turning around and smiling at the chief.

"Looks like you made it in one piece, Yamato-san." Jou grinned, getting up from his chair and offering it to the elder man.

"Oh, arigatou gozaimasu (5), Jounou-" Yamato was cut off at a loud banging sound. His eyes widened in shock as a 9mm bullet pierced his chest, a small spray of blood spurting from the wound.

Jou stood in immobile surprise, staring at the chief as another shot rang out, an additional bullet piercing Yamato's forehead. By then, the chief was dead, and yet, he was still standing, and his eyes, even now, were wide in astonishment, and blood trickled down his face.

"Oh God." Jou whispered before finally finding his mobility and ducking to the floor. No more shots rang through the silence, and Jou looked around for his partner. _Seto…Oh God, oh God, oh God._ He thought frantically, crawling around the desk and poking his head around it, afraid of what he might see.

"You baka (6), crawl for the door." A voice hissed, and Jou felt genuinely relieved that the brunette was safe.

Jou held back his retort, motioning for Seto to follow him as they crawled towards the door. Still, the silence reigned as they passed the chief's fallen corpse, the stench of blood steadily permeating the room with its rusty smell.

They made it to the door, and Jou rolled across the threshold and behind a wall as the sound of police sirens echoed through the window in the office. Kaiba followed closely behind him, rolling with more style than the blonde.

Jou gasped when he noticed the blood soaking through the brunette's suit, staining his left arm red.

"You're injured!" He yelled, pointing at Kaiba's arm.

"I realize that, puppy." Kaiba said coldly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "It pierce my arm before hitting the chief."

Jou's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, which amused the brunette to no end.

"Close your mouth, you could catch flies with that."

"Why you-"

"Hey, what happened?" a voice yelled and Jou could feel the floor bouncing with the person's running feet.

"Ryou! We were shot at from the window! They got the chief!" Jou called, standing up and holding out his hand to help Kaiba. The brunette shoved his hand away and stood by himself. "Uh, they got Seto too."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

Iie – No 

Demo – But

Itai – Ow

Ne – Right

Arigatou Gozaimasu – Thank You

Baka – Idiot/Stupid

Tsuki: -sigh- Whew! This chapter took way too long! I kept writing something then deleting it cause it didn't work right. Also, at the time that I started writing this story, the teachers over here were on strike…for two weeks! But, now we're back and the homework is piling on. -sob- So, the updates will be slower, but please bear with me! T.T

I hope you all aren't too mad at me for killing off some Yu-Gi-Oh characters, and making Anzu out to be an idiot. I really don't like her much, but there won't be much mention of her anymore so it doesn't really matter.

And…this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked. I'll try and make them longer in the future! -bows- In the next chapter, there's going to be another shocker (I think, I might not put it in the next chapter, we'll see) and some looks into Kaiba's mysterious past! Yay! Okay, please review!


	4. Memories

Tsuki: Oh man, if I get any more homework, I'm going to shoot someone! School sucks people! English is fun though. grin

Now to answer my reviews:

**Rubisora18117**: Yes you were. Number one! Oh yeah! I know, I felt bad for killing them, however, I'm glad someone else has a hatred for Anzu! I just hate to listen to her preach about friendship and how she's so possessive of Yugi/Yami. They're taken I say! Yes, it was weird writing Honda as a friend of Kaiba's. sweatdrop

**Atem's Queen**: Yay a new reviewer! Thanks, I'm glad you like it. To your second review: I'm posting a new one right now! grin

**SlushieBlu**: I'm sorry for the long wait! T.T This one'll probably take even longer than the last. Yes blood and gore is good. Glad you enjoyed it!

**FireieGurl**: Maybe there will be more in this chapter. smirk

**Alexander The God**: Yay, high five! I'm trying my best to keep Kaiba in character, so I'm happy you find him to be that way. And I'm glad you like the plot, hopefully it will get really interesting…

Tsuki: So I shall stop my rambling and get on with it! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just my sick perverted fantasies. sigh

Murdering Passion 

"Would you give it a break? I'm not dying, you moron."

"I can't help it! You're bleeding!" Jou whined, fluttering around the irate brunette nervously, wringing his hands as some doctors tended to Seto's wound. The injury wasn't that bad, and the doctors felt he wouldn't be in the hospital long. Needless to say, Jou couldn't understand why he was so worried. _'He deserved that. Stupid jerk.'_

He wasn't fooling anyone.

Except maybe Seto.

"If you don't leave right this instant, I'm going to shoot _you_!" Kaiba snarled, causing the blonde to squeak and run for the hills, exceptionally fast. Seto watched him go, ignoring the voice in his head that told him to apologize. This was turning out to be the worst week of his entire life. Seeing the chief die right before his eyes cinched the deal. Not that that was the first time he'd seen someone die.

'_Maybe not the worst week…_'

* * *

Jou headed back to his shared office before thinking twice and changing his direction in search of a vending machine. He didn't want to go back to the office. Not now. _'Not ever.'_ He couldn't help but think, digging through his pockets for some change. They had been questioned ruthlessly on what had happened in the office, making the two of them recall ever little detail.

The candy bar clanked into the bottom of the machine, and Jou fetched it out, ripping open the red wrapper. He stopped, staring at the wrapper.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." He said out loud, feeling his stomach roll and his hands shake. Chucking the entire candy bar in the garbage, he ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom, kicking open the door in his haste. Luckily, he didn't puke his guts up, but he felt horrible. He sighed, slumping against the dingy bathroom wall.

'_I thought I could make a difference. Instead, everyone around me gets hurt, or worse.'_ He pouted at nothing in particular, getting up and staring at himself in the mirror. '_I wanted to help you out, sis. Instead, I'm nothing but a failure. How am I going to find your killer when I can't even find one that's after my partner?'_

He pushed himself away from the mirror and turned to the door. He'd do it, and he'd be damned if he didn't do it well.

* * *

"I thought I told you not to kill the chief!" a voice yelled, slamming a fist on the table. There was a pause as another person responded. "I don't care if he knew things! You're killing them off too fast! I want him to suffer!" the phone cracked as it was slammed back onto the receiver.

The owner of the voice poured them self some brandy, swirling it around slightly before downing it in one gulp. Things were not going as planned. It was happening too fast. Those incompetent fools would have to be disposed of. It would be no good if they got caught before the big show.

* * *

The chief's family was informed, and a new one quickly took his place. This woman was not to be messed with. Jou realized this quite quickly indeed.

"You there! No sleeping on the job, young man!"

Jou jumped in Kaiba's extremely comfortable chair, a piece of paper stuck to his face from drooling. A tall, vivacious blonde woman stood before him, her office skirt a little too short and her blouse unbuttoned a little too far. Jou blinked at her stupidly.

"Who are you?" he asked stupidly, pulling the paper off his face.

The woman smiled sweetly, leaning on the desk and leaning in on Jou's personal space. He leaned back.

"My, my, aren't you a cutie?" she winked, standing up straight. "My name is Mai Kujaku, and I'm the new chief around here. Make sure you keep up with your work, honey." She grinned and sauntered out of the room, leaving a thoroughly bemused Jou in her wake and a few dazed males staring out into space.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to rest? Do you want some coffee?"

"I agreed to let you in here in the hope that you would shut up, but I see that's not going to happen any time soon." Kaiba sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. He had been able to hear the blonde idiot yelling outside of his hospital room, demanding to see his 'partner'. Seto had resisted at first, but eventually gave in out of sheer irritation.

"Okay, okay I'll shut up." Jou said, munching on the horrible hospital food on a tray an elderly nurse had given him.

The brunette snorted, not really believing Jou's words. Sure enough, the clock ticked twice before the blonde was talking again.

"Say Seto, what happened to your last partner? They retire or something?"

"Do you even know the meaning of the word 'quiet' or do I need to get you the dictionary?"

"Of course I-" Jou began, but he was rudely interrupted.

"Maybe you can't read. I should have known. There's no need to be ashamed, most puppies can't."

"If you don't shut up I'll suffocate you with your own pillow." The blonde threatened, feeling his face heat up in anger.

Seto tutted, shaking his finger in an irritating fashion.

"If you aren't more polite, I won't teach you." Seto warned, a smirk prominent on his face as the blonde jumped to his feet.

"Why do I even bother worrying about a jerk like you?" He yelled, slamming his food tray on the brunette's stomach and stomping out of the room as Seto gasped for breath.

He watched him go; satisfied that he had gotten rid of the nuisance _and_ had successfully turned the conversation away from dark waters. He leaned back in his hospital bed as the silence echoed around him. It was a little too quiet. And quiet made him think.

'_Those memories were supposed to be locked away forever…_'

-flashback Kaiba's POV-

It was dark, and I could hear the sound of my shoes splash on the water-covered ground.

"_Welcome Mr. Kaiba. How nice of you to join us_." A voice drifted from somewhere to my right, and I whirled around, pointing my gun in its direction.

"Cut the crap and tell me where she is. I don't have time for your games."

"_Tsk, tsk. Mr. Kaiba, perhaps I should teach you some manners?_" It was a statement, not a question. Before I could respond, a light shone at my feet, just low enough for me to be unable to see my surroundings. I narrowed my eyes and followed it slowly, my hands shaking with concentration and adrenaline.

There was an old wooden door covered in mold and mildew. There was a small window at the top, covered with bars. I peered around it, but the next room was pitch black. I hesitated, wishing that I hadn't left the walkie-talkie with her. I had no doubt that _he_ had it. Without it, I couldn't call on reinforcements.

The door opened noisily, much to my dismay. I pressed myself up against the wall and listened intently. I could hear some breathing, whoever it was sounded like they were in hysterics. I stepped into the room, and a spotlight suddenly shone in the middle of the room.

"Seto!"

"Dear God." I muttered, staring in increasing horror at the image in front of my face.

The door slammed shut.

I had sealed my own fate. And hers.

She was right there, though I didn't dare touch her. A cage of fencing and weaponry of all kinds surrounded her. Bombs, knives, whips, liquid fire, maces and other deadly equipment were poised and ready, some rusty and dull with ill usage. Tears streaked down her dirt smeared face as she noticed me.

"Seto, please."

"_Mr. Kaiba. Do you see that clock? It's counting down the time you have to save her. One minute, Mr. Kaiba._" Sounded that appalling voice that had killed so many. This serial killer was who my partner and I had been after, and now we were caught in the man's twisted game. He'd killed eleven people, and it looked like he was going for a round dozen. "_Do you want to save her, Mr. Kaiba?_"

"You sick bastard. Once I get her out of here, I'm coming after you. Just you wait." I growled, taking a step forward. My partner turned tearful eyes in my direction, her eyes pleading in the spotlight.

"See that bull's eye, Mr. Kaiba? If you can shoot in the center, the clock will deactivate and she will be free. If you miss…the clock goes to zero. Are you willing to stake her life on your shooting skills?"

I stopped, remembering how I had been top of the class when it came to target practice. The instructors had said I was a natural.

But was it good enough?

"When does it start?" I asked, pulling out another round of bullets to reload my gun.

"_It already has. Better get going, Mr. Kaiba_."

My eyes widened and darted to the clock. It was already down to 45 seconds. I ran up to her and quickly started loading my gun. My partner twisted around in her bonds, her breathing coming in huge gasps as sweat trickled down her face and her heart raced a mile a minute.

"I'm getting you out of here." I assured her, leveling my gun at the target. It started to move back and forth. "Kuso (1)."

"You can do it Seto!" she called encouragingly, looking at me. "Please, I won't blame you if you don't."

"_Fifteen seconds Mr. Kaiba_."

My hands shook and the gun slipped in my sweaty hands. I closed an eye, concentrating on the target.

"_Ten seconds, Mr.Kaiba._"

Bang. The gun smoked slightly after the recoil and the 9mm bullet burned through the air, hitting the target. I narrowed my eyes at it, trying to see if I'd hit the bull's eye.

"_Looks like you were just off, Mr. Kaiba. Maybe now you'll learn not to wager another person's life._" The voice laughed sadistically and I growled.

"No!" I hollered, my hands gripping the cage that surrounded my partner and friend of five years.

The clock struck zero.

Her screams echoed throughout the empty room. Crimson coated the walls.

"Shizuka!"

-end flashback-

* * *

Kuso – Damn

Tsuki: Ack, sorry this is so short! I had no choice if I wanted to end it at such a critical moment. I'm really, really sorry this took so long in coming out. Things have been hectic. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think of Kaiba's flashback. Was it suspenseful? I hope so, as that was my intent.

I'm not sure what's going to be in the next chapter yet, but I know it'll be good when Jou find's out about Kaiba's partner. It might not happen next chapter. Maybe the one after. Anyways, please review! I look forward to reading them!


End file.
